


New Beginnings

by Angie_Dani



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Dani/pseuds/Angie_Dani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie Jones had a great life in New York City. Until one night when her mother and father - Lindsay and Marcus - get in a car accident. Now Kylie is forced to move to Tree Hill and live her biological father - Lucas Scott - and his wife - Peyton. The rules are different in Tree Hill and Kylie must adapt. Fun, adventure, Raven Basketball game nights are all in waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Okay so this is my first story on this site. I hope everyone likes it!

Ages of the kids mentioned in this story:  
Kylie – 16  
Logan, Jamie, and Chuck – 21   
Sawyer – 15  
Jude and Davis – 13

Also I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be or really what's going to happen, expect for the fact that will be a journey of acceptance and letting go. 

-Angie 

 

Chapter 1

Kylie

My Dearest Kylie,

If you are reading this right now then one of two things have happened: either something terrible has happened to me and your father or you have turned eighteen. 

I am writing this now as you lay asleep in your crib and I can't think of anything that would happen to us; however, your father wants us to be prepared. Of course I agreed to write this for you.

I have kept some secrets from you and for that I am terribly sorry for that. But you must know that I kept these secrets to protect you. I was once in love with a man named Lucas Scott. He was a great man but he was in love with a woman named Payton Sawyer. Lucas and I almost got married. I realized at the very last minute that Lucas and I weren't meant to be. During our engagement we created you. I never told him about you though. There were times I wanted to, but I was scared. By the time I even felt up to it I had met your father and it just didn't matter anymore. As far as your father and I are concerned, Marcus is your father. That will never change. We are your parents and we love you. 

Lucas lives in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Please use this information at your will. This letter will be given to you on your 18th birthday if an accident has not happened to Marcus and I. Tree Hill is a great small town. I fell in love with the town as well as the people in it. 

Please believe me when I say that I love you my dear child. Please know that I kept this secret to protect you. I wasn't ever ashamed of you and nor do I think you are a mistake. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. 

I love you

Your Mother,

Lindsey Jones.

I have read the letter five times hoping the words would have magically changed; however, no such luck exists. Yesterday, I had two loving parents, I lived in the most amazing city in the world – New York City – , and my life was pretty much perfect. Today both my parents are dead. I am currently sitting in a Child Protective Services Office, waiting to be transported to North Carolina. Last night, Mom and Dad went to a Broadway show like they do every week for date night. It was a normal night. There wasn't a storm or weird vibes. It was a regular week and a regular night. On their way home a drunk driver hit their car and it flipped four times before it slammed into the a street lamp. They were died before EMTs had a chance to arrive at the scenes.

"Kylie Jones your flight is ready." A perky blonde lady informs me as she motions me to get up. I don't want to leave. I love New York. I love the noise, the smell, and the way everyone is always moving. This is the city never sleeps. I can wake up at three in the morning, go down to a small diner by my house, and get the best pancakes of all time. It is a great place but being a minor I can't live by myself. Both sets of grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles. The only two places I can go is into foster care or to Tree Hill. To me foster care sounds better. However, I know my mother wouldn't want that for me. She would want me to be with a loving family, people who would take care if me like she would. That is the only reason I haven't made a fuss over this whole situation. If I am being completely honest, I just don't have energy to fight with anyone. 

As soon as the plane takes off I am asleep. I dream about seeing my parents again; how we would be laughing and smiling. That is the only thing that makes sure I don't have a nightmare.

"This is where I am going to be living?" I ask in complete disbelief. Calling Tree Hill a town is being generous. I don't think more than a thousand people live here. There is a street called grace which seems to be where most of the shops are located. Simple mom and pop stores nothing special. This place is cute but it's a dime a dozen. If I drive to another small town it will all be the same thing. Groaning I turn back to my phone, completely disappointed in everything I have seen thus far.

"Yes. It is a nice town! Home to Basketball Legend Nathan Scott, Music studio Red Bedroom Records which produce all the latest music, Musician Haley James Scott, legendary designer Brooke Davis-Baker, and New York Times Best Selling author Lucas Scott! This town is overflowing with talent and maybe you can learn something while you are here." Well I guess I know how Lucas and my mom met then. My mom is the president of the biggest book publishing houses for the country. If Lucas is an author then my mom has probably published his books. I love reading don't get me wrong but I'm not into it as either one of my parents. I love designing clothes. My father – Marcus – had got me an internship at Baker Street. Baker Street is the big company that Brooke Davis - Baker owns. Anyone, who can get an internship there is pretty much guaranteed entrance to any fashion design college of their choice. 

"I guess it will be nice to walk into the original Baker Man store. I love Mrs. Baker's work. Can we stop there?" I ask as we pass it. Soon the car pulls over and I flee from it. I the feeling of happiness I can only get when I am surrounded my clothes. I haven't felt like this in two days. I have been in such despair after my parent's death I didn't know if I would never feel happy again. 

"Welcome to Baker Man. My name is Millie. How may I help you?" A perky brunette asks me. She has glasses and looks to be late thirties early forties. She is slim and has a great smile. Her life must be amazing, I envy her.

"No I just wanted to see the original store." I say awe struck. I cloud of despair hits me so hard I can barely breathe. How can I be happy when my parents just died! I look around the walls are baby blue and the couches are a darker blue. I see all the clothes hanging up and think ‘This could be my future’. My future that my parents should be apart of. My parents were extremely supportive and they had all these plans for my first store. Before tears can fall I rush out of the store saying thank you to Millie who had been talking to be the whole time I just had been caught up in my own mind to really care. My mom would be upset that I was rude; however, my mom isn't here. That thought makes me want to cry more. 

"Well wasn't that just lovely?" The blonde lady asks me.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Bevin. I grew up in Tree Hill along with Brooke. She has made such a lovely life for herself. That is how I know you will just love it here." She is too happy for the occasion.

"Thanks Bevin. I am sure it will be a change." That is the best I can do without lying to the woman.

"Oh well from New York of course it's a change of pace. Everything is too busy in the city; nothing ever stops." Bevin states the obvious. 

"That's one of the things I love about the city." I level with her as sadness colors my voice.

"Well here you have a time to breathe. I think leaving the city, especially someone in your condition, is the best to recover in a slower environment." Bevin makes it sound like I am pregnant or just gave a kidney or something. I refrain from yelling at her because I am not pregnant I lost my parents. It is not a 'condition'.

"Right." I say to her as my response.

"Well would you like to know anything?" Bevin tries to make conversation and just to humor her I go along with it.

"Where will I be going to school at?" I question. 

"Tree Hill High! I know it is still a few weeks till school starts but as soon as it does I know you can try out to be a cheerleader. I was one as was Brooke and Payton.” She says bouncing in her seat.

"Of course you where…. But I don't cheer or lead so I won't be trying out." I respond dead pan. At my last high school I didn't sit at the popular table. I had a few friends but for the most part I hung by myself and drew. 

"Oh." Bevin says deflated. "Look at it now! We are here!" She exclaims. Apparently her moods don't stay down for very long. "This is what is going to happen. Myself and Ms. Kane will go up to the house and talk to The Scott's then we will come and get you so you can meet Lucas and Peyton. Once we have delivered you safety we will leave and you will stay." This is probably the most formal I have ever heard Bevin talk. Granted I just met her two days ago but still the principle remains that I didn't think she could be formal. I nod to show understanding then watch the two women get out of the car. I didn't pay any attention to Ms. Kane since she didn't try to be my best friend like Bevin.

Watching from my window I see a beautiful honey blonde woman answer the door. She hugs Bevin as if they have been friends their whole lives. Maybe they have been; tree hill is a s,all town after all. The woman ushers both of them in and all I can do is wait. Wait until I am brought from the car into this strange house. I am the illegitimate daughter of a man who has lived his whole life in this town. Everyone will either look down on me for that or pity me because I am the girl who lost both of her parents. Neither option sounds attractive. What if my biological father doesn't want anything to do with me? I mean it happens. Then I would really get my wish of being in foster care. But worse, what if he wants to be my dad? 

Anxiety begins to in, I quietly open the door to the car and run as fast as I can away from this house. I run away from Lucas, Peyton, and this craziness that has somehow become my life.. I have no clue where I am going, I just run.

In two week's time I will back in New York for a day for the funeral and that will be hard enough. I don't need to know if my biological father wants to know me or not. I don't need a new family, I don't need a new town, or a new place. I just want my old life back! I don't want to be here!

I end up having to stop because I am out of shape and I can't breathe. I look to see an old basketball court by a river. There are boys playing and a few girl on car just talking. These kids have all probably grown up together and this is a regular day for them. I want to keep running but I am from New York, we walk fast but we don't ever run. I couldn't push myself to run anymore even if it was life or death. 

"Hey!" One of the boys call me over. Shit now I have to go and socialize.

"Hi!" I call back walking up to the group of kids.

"Who are you?" A girl with the same honey blonde hair as the woman at the front door bites out. I have to suppress the erg to run away.

"Sawyer! Filter!" One of the girls yells "My name is Veronica but everyone calls me Tonic." I shake her hand.

"It's all good. I don't have a filter either. My name is Kylie I am new in town." I respond with a fake smile on face. No one here needs to know how I actually feel. 

"I am Sawyer." The first girl informs me "I just say what comes out of my mouth and I don't think about it."

"It is all good really." I reassure the two girls.

"Boys come and be polite!" Sawyer calls over the boys from the court.

"Hi I am Jamie." The first boy introduces himself. I should have said man because there is nothing boy like about the six foot tall giant standing before me, sweating like crazy. I am a mere five foot five so everyone is tall. He has dirty blond hair and pale ocean blue eyes.

"This is Chuck." This guy has a military cut hair, chocolate brown eyes, and his hair is a natural orange. I give him a small fake smile.

"And this is Logan Evans AKA Wolverine." Jamie introduces. Everyone in the group laughs. An inside joke that I will never be in on. Logan has blonde hair and amber eyes. I am caught off guard by how bright his smile. “Jude and Davis aren't here yet but they will be. They can meet them when they get here.”

"Hi all of you." I give a them a small wave but Logan pulls me into a hug. I give him the awkward pat on the back signaling him to let me go.

"Sorry Logan is a hugger. He feels like after he knows your name he can hug you." Sawyer explains. I just give a curt nod to say I understand and start to back up.

"Hey you said you were new?" Jamie ask obviously trying to keep me from running off.

"Yeah…" I begin.

"Where did you live before this?" Sawyer asks picking up on Jamie's plan.

"New York City.” I state and the whole groups eyebrows go up wanting an explanation "I moved here just a day ago from New York City.” I restate not wanting to go into the details about why I moved into this stupid town.

"Well why did you move into town?" Logan prompts. They seem like nice people but why do they want to know so much? 

"There you are!" Bevin screams at me "I have been looking for you for the past hour." I hadn't realized that I had been gone for such a long time.

"Oh is Bevin your mom!" Sawyer asks jumping to conclusions on why I would be with her.

"No dear Sawyer I am not Kylie's mother but she has to leave with me now." With that I am scooped up into the car away from all these young tree hill residents.

"Why on earth would you run away?! Lucas wants to meet you. As soon as I got the words out of my mouth he was out the door to look at you but you were gone! What were you thinking?" I just keep my mouth clamped because if I don't I will end up yelling my heart out at Bevin. It isn't Bevin's fault my life is so screwed up but she doesn't know anything about my life.

"Well?" Bevin prompts obviously wanting an answer for my behavior. I am saved from answering because we pull up to the house where the beautiful honey blonde woman was pacing out of house along with an equally attractive dirty blond guy. As soon as the car stops the door is ripped open and I am pulled out of the car by Bevin.

"Here she is!" Bevin shouts and the couple relaxes. The woman looks like an older version of Sawyer; pale blue-green eyes, and fair skin. She looks like to be in her early forties and she has smile lines around her lips; just like my mom had. The man looks a lot like Jamie, extremely tall, dirty blond hair and everything. I am going to say that Sawyer, Jamie, and this blond couple are all related somehow.

"Oh thank God!" The man says "You don't know your way around you could have gotten lost or stolen."

"I lived in New York since I was born. I won't get lost or stolen." The sentence flies out of my mouth before I can trap it between my lips.

"I am sorry." The man says "I am so sorry that Lindsey and Marcus passed. I am sorry I wasn't in your life –"

"You didn't know and neither did I." I interrupt what would have been a long drawn out apology that wouldn't bring my parents come back. So I just stop it before it can start.

"I should have done more …" He trails off sensing my need not to talk about everything that has happened. "Well, I am Lucas and this is my wife Payton." Lucas gestures toward the honey blonde woman. "We have a daughter around your age her name is Sawyer. We would be honored if you joined are family."

That’s great they want me to be part of their family. I want to see my mom again. I want to close my eyes and be back in New York with my mom and dad. I want to run and hide. Those are the things I want. But instead I fight back tears, and tell everyone what they want to hear. "Sure, I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. Review with opinions, thoughts, and where you want this story to go.


End file.
